Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place
Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place is the ninth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Michelle is about to eat the brownie that she made when she hears Jason sounding like Grandmum asking if her doll is in the rubbish bin. Michelle quickly rushes to the kitchen and looks around. Jason eats her brownie. When Michelle finds out, she gets angry at him and swears to get even with him. Grandmum tells her that it's alright to be upset when someone hurts her, but she shouldn't hold on to her anger. She quotes the verse, "If your enemy is hungry, give him food to eat. If he is thirsty, give him water to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head and the Lord will reward you." She explains that "the burning coals" part means if she is nice in return, it will make them feel bad about what they've done. Michelle asks what the point is. Grandmum answers that they shouldn't try to get back at people, even if they've been hurt. Continuing to show them kindness is the better thing to do, especially if they're in need. That will be punishment enough for them. Michelle replies that doesn't get her brownie back. Grandmum offers to make some persimmon nut crunch dandies. Michelle is about to tell Jason that she's going to get back at him when Jason tells her the Penguins are calling them to a mission. He says it's a mission to search for Michelle's brain. This angers Michelle and she runs after Jason. They both eventually get galeezeled aboard the Rockhopper. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel tells Jason and Michelle that their mission is to use the galeezel to lure Cavitus in and capture him. Jason asks why he can't just make his own since he invented it. Fidgel answers that he only helped develop the metric magnetic matter disperser. He hands the galeezel to Michelle for her to hang onto. Michelle asks to be excused because she has a misson of her own. Zidgel assumes she's going to make brownies, so he lets her go. Jason follows her because he claims to be an a recon mission. In her room, Michelle is packing supplies needed for her revenge on Jason, water, juice, squirt cheese, and chocolate sauce. She goes to the room where the space probes are. Jason enters a space probe and hides in it. Michelle enters a space probe and plans to use it to get even with Jason. The Rockhopper falls under attack by Baron von Cavitus. Cavitus orders his minions to fire the glue gun. Fidgel activates a rubber shield, which deflects the glue and fires it at Cavitus' ship. Midgel asks how he knew how to counteract the Baron's weapon. Fidgel replies that he remembered the ancient writings, "I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you throw bouces off me and sticks to you." When Midgel asks if they should pursue him, Zidgel asks why since he's dangerous. Fidgel answers that they have him where they want him and it's their mission. Zidgel orders Fidgel to board the Baron's ship. Meanwhile, both Jason and Michelle are waiting for each other to show up. Aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus' minions argue briefly about who should deliver the bad news to the Baron. The bad news turns out to be that the glue has jammed the engines and they're heading directly into an asteroid belt. Cavitus manages to exit the ship in an escape pod, but not without much difficulty and crashing into an asteroid. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel deduces that Cavitus is on a minicruiser. Fidgel, however, disagrees due to the ship being in harm's way. Zidgel assumes he's saying that Cavitus is dead. Fidgel reminds him that their mission is to capture him. Zidgel then orders Midgel to go after the ship. While pushing Cavitus' ship away from the asteroid belt, the rubber shield gets damaged. Fidgel calls for a retreat. He then deduces that Cavitus is trapped in an asteroid. He suggests sending a space probe to make sure that he is in there. Midgel plans to hold his ship hostage if he won't cooperate. He fires Space Probe 1, which happens to be the probe Michelle is in. In the probe, Michelle assumes that this is another one of Jason's pranks. After the probe arrives at the asteroid, it starts drilling into it. Once the probe lands in the asteroid, Michelle sees Cavitus' escape pod and assumes she's saved. Cavitus turns around, and Michelle realizes she's doomed. Michelle contacts the Penguins and tells them how she got there and urges them to help her. Fidgel was about to suggest using the galeezel, but Michelle has it with her. Fidgel tells Michelle that their shields are down and they can't get to her. Michelle urges them to fix the shields quickly. Midgel advises Michelle not to let Cavitus know she's there. However, it is too late, as Cavitus plans to make Michelle one of his minions. The only thing that stops him is the magnetic qualities of the asteroid sticking him to the wall. After Midgel reassures Michelle that they'll get her out, he says that they'll never be able to get her out. Jason asks where Michelle is. When Midgel informs him of her location, Jason doesn't take him seriously. Once he realizes that Midgel wasn't kidding, Jason begs them to get Michelle off the asteroid. Fidgel tells him that they first have to repair their shield. After Fidgel asks Kevin what supplies they have, Kevin holds up a patch and a pump. When Midgel comments that they'll need a bigger patch, Kevin holds up the bigger patch. After Fidgel wishes they had some glue, Midgel asks if Cavitus' minions will help them with the glue. Zidgel establishes contact with the minions and offers to work with them to save Cavitus and Michelle. The first minion questions Zidgel's motives when he points out that he and his crew might attack them if they help them. Zidgel gives his word that they won't be attacked. The second minion demands more than just his word. Zidgel offers them a toaster, and the minions accept his offer. On the asteroid, Michelle gains interest in watching Cavitus trying to get off the wall. As Cavitus gloats about his evil plans, Michelle asks if he has anything else to say. Cavitus boasts about soon ruling the known galaxies and Michelle feeling the agony of defeat. Michelle shrugs him off and starts throwing rings at his head. When Cavitus tells her to stop, Michelle just verbally records her points and says it's his turn now. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Kevin exits the ship and makes his way towards Cavitus' ship. The minions shoot some glue onto the patch. Kevin takes the patch back to the ship and places it on the hole in the shield. Fidgel lets Michelle know about their shields' condition and tells her they'll save her. Upon hearing this, Cavitus laughs until he begins to cough. He asks Michelle for some water and some chips. Michelle thinks he's joking due to the way he's treated her. Bert Bertman exits his robot suit and threatens to bite her if she doesn't give him what he wants. Michelle finds this adorable and begins talking to him in an adorable way. Bert demands to get something to eat and drink. Michelle asks why should she since Bert's given her and her friends trouble for a long time. She blames Bert for being stuck on the asteroid. She asks him if he knows what she's missing back home is Grandmum's persimmon nut crunch dandies. When Bert responds that she should be thankful for that, Michelle says that she likes Grandmum's treats. She says that Bert is keeping the cottage and the attic from her. Bert retorts that life's not fair since he's a genius stuck in a hamster's body. Michelle tells him that he'll won't get anything since he's a mean hamster. Bert attempts to get to the chips, but fails miserably. Aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel initiates docking procedures. Zidgel asks if the minions are okay with this. The minions answer that they needed some toast with a spot of jam. Midgel backs the Rockhopper back into Cavitus' ship and takes it out of the asteroid belt. Michelle offers Bert her food and water if he stops being bad. Bert angrily states he'd rather starve than help her. When Michelle calls him mean, Bert responds that he's only mean because of the way he was treated and so he can get revenge. Hearing the last part of his sentence reminds Michelle of what Grandmum told her earlier. Michelle gives her food and water to Bert. Bert refuses at first, but at Michelle's insistance, he accepts her gift. The Rockhopper flies Cavitus' ship toward the asteroid where Michelle and Bert are stranded on. Bert tells Michelle that it has always been about his size. The other genius made fun of him, except for Fidgel. Michelle asks him if he ever wants to stop being evil and have a friend. Bert answers that he doesn't need any friends. Michelle thinks that is sad because taking over the known galaxy is no good if there's no one to share it with. Bert asks her if they can have another picnic together soon. Michelle says that she can bring some dessert. She asks if Bert is smiling. Bert denies doing so. Michelle plays along with him. Although Bert claims to still be evil, he can still be her friend. Michelle thanks Bert for saying this. Michelle realizes that she's done better than capture Bert, she's befriended him. Before Michelle can continue her adorable talk to Bert, the Rockhopper crashes Cavitus' ship into the asteroid and cuts itself free. Bert tells Michelle to get back to her probe. As she does so, Bert notices the galeezel and enters his robot suit. Once she's aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle hugs Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. She apologizes to Jason for trying to get revenge on him. Jason apologizes for being mean to her in the first place. Michelle tells Fidgel that Bert has agreed to be friends. Fidgel gets Cavitus on the communicator. Michelle lets Cavitus know that she told everyone how kind he was and him being friends with her. Cavitus denies ever having befriended Michelle and says that she was the one who befriended him. Cavitus decides not to shoot the Rockhopper since the crew saved his ship and crew, this time. Michelle is disappointed, but Midgel assure her that they'll get Cavitus. Fidgel points out that she kept the galeezel away from him. The first minion asks Cavitus if they should go back to attack the Rockhopper. The second minion reminds him that the penguins are his sworn enemies. Cavitus says they will, but they won't today. He ponders as he throws a ring onto one of the levers. He then turns around and shuts off the screen. Jason asks if Michelle is okay. Michelle thought that Cavitus had changed. Jason says that maybe he did change. Michelle reiterates what Grandmum said about being okay to be upset with someone who was mean to them, but seeking revenge won't solve anything. Jason is proud of Michelle for being kind to Bert and to him even when it was difficult. Michelle says that it's better to be kind no matter what instead of holding on to anger, and revenge isn't so sweet. Grandmum gives some persimmon nut crunch dandies to Jason and Michelle, and tells him they can only have one since she doesn't want them to spoil their appetites. Quotes Fun Facts *Jason mocking Michelle by saying that the Penguins are calling them for a mission to search for her brain is a reference to the Star Trek episode "Spock's Brain". *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 25:21-22". *Both the asteroid interior and exterior are reused from Compassion Crashin'. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes